


Champagne Truffles

by lucielhyung



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal, New Years, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielhyung/pseuds/lucielhyung
Summary: Weisz planned to surprise his girlfriend at midnight on New Year's, but little did he know that she had a surprise of her own.
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Champagne Truffles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my friend theweiszguy since I was her secret santa for the secret santa exchange on the Edens Zero server! Enjoy some lovey dovey Weiszmura.

Weisz stood in front of the mirror, fumbling with his tie. Witch and Ivry were hosting a New Year’s Eve party at their home, so Weisz had decided to use the festive occasion to surprise his lovely girlfriend when the clock struck midnight. However, his mind started getting clouded with all the things that could possibly go wrong as the time to leave for the party got closer. 

“Are you nervous?” the sound of his roommate’s voice snapped the blonde out of his thoughts. 

“Shiki, is it cheesy to propose on New Year’s?” Weisz replied, dodging his question. 

Shiki shrugged his shoulders. “I guess some people would consider it cheesy, but who cares what some people might think. Rebecca thinks it’s cute and romantic and honestly so do I.” 

Weisz faked a sigh and smirked. “I don’t know if I can trust that. You and Rebecca can be a pretty cringey couple.” 

“Do you want my advice or not?” Shiki snapped as Weisz laughed. “By the way, you didn’t answer my question earlier.” 

“What question?” Weisz asked, feigning ignorance. 

“I asked if you were nervous about tonight.” 

Weisz rubbed the back of his neck. He figured might as well tell the truth. They had grown very close over the years they lived together, so Shiki could easily tell if he was lying. “Yeah.. I guess...I mean what if Homura says no?” 

“I doubt she would say no. You two have been together for 4 years. She really loves you, “ Shiki pointed out, patting his back. 

Weisz smiled at his words, memories of their romantic getaways over the years flooding his mind. “Thanks buddy. That makes me feel better. I love her, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” 

“Wow you are so whipped. I can’t believe the Weisz who used to bring a girl home every weekend during college wants to settle down and get married,” Shiki teased, causing the blonde’s cheeks to flush. 

“Oh please. As if you aren’t totally whipped for Rebecca,” he huffed, causing Shiki to laugh. 

“Hey I didn’t say I wasn’t,” Shiki winked, causing Weisz to roll his eyes. 

The sound of a few knocks on the door caught their attention. Weisz glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost seven indicating that it was probably Homura and Rebecca at the door. Shiki had already rushed out into the living room before Weisz could react. 

“And he says that I’m whipped,” Weisz chuckled to himself. 

Weisz walked out to the living room, his jaw dropping as Homura walked through the front door in all her glory. She donned a long midnight blue dress with a slit on her left thigh and a plunging neckline that complimented her voluptuous figure. Weisz had to restrain himself from drooling. She looked gorgeous. 

“Wow Weisz, I didn’t know your eyes were that big,” Rebecca teased as Shiki laughed with her. 

Weisz ignored his friend’s jokes, continuing to marvel at his beautiful girlfriend. Homura smiled and waved as she walked up to him. She poked at his chest and giggled. “You’re like a statue.” 

Weisz smirked, placing his hands on her hips. “No you’re the actual work of art here. I just had to admire you.” 

Homura smiled before closing the gap between them into a sweet kiss. “Thank you. You look very handsome yourself.” 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but we should head out soon. Ivry will chew us out if we’re late,” Rebecca pointed out. 

“True. I don’t want to listen to her nag,” Weisz sighed. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the box of sweets off the counter as the others gathered their things. 

“What are you taking?” Homura asked as Weisz grabbed the car keys. 

“I got the chocolate champagne truffles from the lindt store. I know how much you love those. I can give you one now if you want,” Weisz offered. 

Homura’s eyes brightened in excitement for a second before her lips curved into a frown. “No thanks. I-uh-don’t feel like eating one today.” 

Weisz raised his eyebrow in confusion. She never said no to eating one of these truffles. “Are you sure?” 

“Um yeah.”

Weisz eyed her suspiciously. He understood that sometimes people weren’t in the mood for certain treats, but her initial excited look proved otherwise. He decided to let it go since there were more important things to focus on like the box with the ring in his pocket. 

***  
When they reached Witch and Ivry’s large apartment, they were immediately enveloped into a warm hug by Witch. After they exchanged their greetings, Weisz felt Ivry wrap her arm around his shoulder. “So I heard from Shiki that you’re planning on proposing to Homura tonight.” 

“Yeah I’m going to do it after midnight.” 

Ivry’s lips curved into a smug smile. “If you guys would like to have some alone time after, the guest room is open for you.” 

Weisz felt his cheeks burn at her blunt remark. “I don’t know if Witch would like that.” 

“She doesn’t have to know. Just don’t be too loud,” Ivry winked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind,” Weisz waved her off. It’s not that the idea of sneaking off with Homura wasn’t appealing to him, but he knew Homura liked to keep their bedroom adventures in their own bed. 

The rest of the night was filled with chatting, dancing, games, eating, and lots of laughter. It was already reaching midnight before they realized the time. 

“Hah is he drunk?” Weisz questioned in amusement as Shiki wrapped his arms around Rebecca, refusing to let her go. 

“I think so. He had two shots of whiskey,” Rebecca informed, patting Shiki’s head. 

“Only two? What a lightweight,” Weisz snorted, taking a sip of his sparkling wine. 

“Only five more minutes until midnight,” Witch announced to the guests, opening the window blinds. “We’ll get a good view of the fireworks being set off in downtown from here.”  
“You guys can also step out onto the balcony if you want,” Ivry added. 

“Let’s go out to the balcony!” Homura exclaimed, causing Shiki to groan. 

“But it’s cold!” 

Weisz rolled his eyes. “It’s only 60 degrees, you baby.”

Shiki shook his head. “Still cold.” 

Rebecca sighed. “You two can go. I’ll stay inside with him.” 

“Thanks!” Weisz and Homura stepped out onto the balcony, marveling at the view of the city in front of them. They stood there for a few moments in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Years go by so quickly. I hope next year will treat us well,” Homura spoke up. 

“I hope so too. I have a feeling it will,” Weisz agreed, reaching for the box inside his pocket. 

“Only twenty more seconds left until midnight! Let’s do a countdown!” Ivry yelled, causing the guests inside to cheer. “10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!!” 

Homura turned to Weisz and took his hands in hers. “Happy New Year, Weisz! I love you!” 

Weisz grinned, locking his fingers with hers. “Happy New Year. I love you too!” 

Weisz tilted his head to capture her soft lips with his as the fireworks started booming in the sky. It was a perfect moment that Weisz wished would never end, but it was time for something more important. After they reluctantly broke the kiss, Weisz stared into Homura’s eyes adoringly. He was ready for his next move. “Homura, I have something to tell yo-” 

“I’m pregnant!” 

“What?!” 

Weisz stared at Homura in shock as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what she just confessed. Homura lowered her gaze, blushing deeply. “Sorry. I found out two days ago, and I’ve been wanting to tell you but I was kind of scared of how you would react. I didn’t mean to keep it fro- mmph!” 

Weisz cut her off with a kiss, grinning from ear to ear after he pulled away. “I can’t believe this. I’m going to be a father. This works out perfectly!” 

“What do you mean? You’re not angry?” Homura questioned, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Of course not. I have no right to anyway since I'm the one who knocked you up. Actually, I’ve been wanting to ask you something all night,” Weisz took out the box from his pocket and got down on one knee, causing Homura to gasp. “Homura Kougetsu, you are the most amazing and badass woman I have ever met. Before I met you, I used to sleep with any girl I met at the club. Not bothering to call them again the next day. However, everything changed after you came into my life. You taught me what it’s like to love someone unconditionally. You changed me. I was able to become a better person thanks to you. I can’t imagine my life without you so will you marry me?” 

Homura placed her hand over her heart, a bright smile appearing on her countenance. “Yes! Yes! I will marry you, Weisz!” 

Weisz put the ring on her finger, and she jumped into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. Weisz laughed and kissed her deeply. “Thank you, Homura. I’m so excited to get married and meet our baby!” 

“I am too. I’m so happy that you want to spend the rest of your life with me. I was worried about how you were going to react to me being pregnant since we didn’t plan this, but I had no reason to be worried after all,” Homura confessed. 

Weisz bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her stomach. “I’m ready for anything if it’s with you. Whether we have a son or a daughter, I know they’re going to be as good looking as us and as badass as you!” 

“Hopefully if we have a son, he won’t sleep around like you did before we started dating,” Homura teased, causing Weisz to playfully scoff. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he’s a gentleman, “ Weisz assured as he stood back up. “By the way, is that why you refused to have a champagne truffle earlier?” 

Homura nodded. “Yeah I heard that it’s bad to have alcohol when you’re pregnant. I know that my excuse was lame. I’m bad at lying, but I didn’t want you to find out yet.” 

“Yeah I found it weird, but it’s fine. This was an amazing surprise. Funny how we both ended up surprising each other,” Weisz pointed out, causing Homura to laugh in agreement. 

Weisz leaned forward so that his mouth would be right next to her ear. “So future Mrs. Steiner. Ivry told us that we could use the guest room for some fun if we wanted to. Would you be up for that?” 

Homura leaned forward to mimic his actions. “Sure Mr. Steiner. I would love to!” 

Weisz chuckled. “Wow. I didn’t expect you to actually say yes.” 

“It’s a new year. Time to try some new things,” Homura winked, running her hands down his chest. Weisz smirked, getting excited at her actions. 

“Shiki’s right. I am so whipped,” the lovestruck blonde whispered to himself as his beautiful fiancée led him back into the apartment for a thrilling night.


End file.
